Absinthe 2: The Absinthe of Malice
The Absinthe of Malice, is the second story about Absinthe and her friends and enemies by Morpheus. It was released on 2017-07-11 and complete on 2017-11-21. It runs from 2007-10-12 to 2007-11-25. It follows Absinthe and currently does not have a sequel. Summary Part 1 Part 1 was published on 2017-07-11 and goes from 2007-10-12 to 2007-10-17. 2007-10-12 Grace Winslow picks up Gwen and Colin at the airport to drive them to Whateley. On the way she tells them about the issue with Agent Owens as a cautionary tale about what can go wrong - and does with distressing frequency. Owens is arrested for murder, half the assault team is facing charges and the Liberty League is no longer cooperating with the MCO. Gwen and Colin are met by Zenith and Tektonix. Zenith shows Gwen to Poe cottage and introduces her to Mrs. Horton, the house mother. Then she meets a number of students in the day room, including Dana and Alyss. Also present are Jade, who seems fascinated with the little green fairies, Amanda and an unnamed boy. Toni comes in and pokes one of the fairies, thinking it’s a hobgoblin. She gets a dose of Absinthe’s glammor in the face, and calls Nicky. After a moment, Gwen recognizes the Sidhe Queen from her dreams, panics and runs out of the room to a burst of fairies. 2007-10-13 Dana wakes Gwen up. She goes to shower and meets Cindy as well as Lina. She goes to the Crystal Hall for breakfast and meets Shawn. They discuss the MCO and what’s happening to Agent Owens. After breakfast, Gwen goes to the common room do to a little studying when Jade comes chasing a Hello Kitty doll. Gwen sees the connection but accepts Jade’s “explanation” without comment. 2007-10-14 Gwen has a dream of entertaining children at the Court of the West. Then she goes to breakfast with Dana, where they meet Colin and Fixx. Then they see Jericho. Mrs. Horton tells Dana she wants to talk with her, but is interrupted by a phone call. She’s accosted by Rose in the common room, who seems upset that Dana’s father is with the MCO. She gives Rose a dose of hallucinations. Dana goes to see her advisor, Mrs. Chulkris. They set up the class schedule. Dana does an errand for Mrs. Lauriant. Then Jade pranks her. 2007-10-15 Gwen makes an enemy of Centurion in third period Martial Arts. Then before Dinner Beltane plays a prank on Gwen. Gwen decides to put two problems together. T 2007-10-17 Gwen woke up with a memory of a dream where she was leading enemy soldiers into a trap. She gets a night vision spell from it. She works with Colin, Fixx and Porcelain on improving Colin’s sticky power. She has a run-in with Centurion. Then she puts her cunning plan to get back at both Jade and Beltane, but is interrupted by discovering that Fey really was the great Sidhe Queen of her dreams. She gets back to her plan. Part 2 Part 2 was published on 2017-08-11 and goes from 2007-10-20 to 2007-10-28. 2007-10-20 Absinthe dreams of Aughandhail giving her her battle assignment. After she’s woken up, she goes for a run with the Parkour Hooligans. then she goes to her special class with Mrs. Lauriant, using the tree she planted. She discusses her dreams. 2007-10-22 At lunch, Gwen and her friends are harassed by Peeper and Greasy. Their equipment shorts out, and then they’re the recipient of several trays of food as several students slip and fall while carrying them. When leaving, she, Dana and Colin are assaulted by Centurion, Switchblade and Slingshot. After some wrangling, she hits them with stored hallucinations, and they depart. Then she heads for Martial Arts. She makes a deal with Ripple. Then, before dinner, she has her first period and freaks out, big time. 2007-10-23 Gwen gets sympathy from a lot of people. In her magic class, she works on storing spells for later use. Then she has a session with Dr. Bellows, one of the shrinks. 2007-10-26 Gwen has a dream about the Artificer in the Court of the West. She does some experimentation with storing spells in her fairies, and then has to repulse an advance from Lina. This causes a lot of drama and angst. Gwen meets Fey, and they discuss Aunghadhail and their relationships to her. 2007-10-28 Gwen makes up with Lina. Then she has her first day as an intern at the Berlin MCO office. She’s attacked in the parking lot on the way home. Six H1 men, three with guns. One dead, several injured. Then the worst part of the fight - reports and paperwork. Part 3 Part 3 was published on 2017-08-21 and goes from 2007-10-29 to 2007-11-05. 2007-10-29 After lunch, Peeper and Greasy ambush Gwen, Dana and Colin. Gwen gets rid of him by sticking him with an illusion of we aring a bikini. In Martial Arts, Cerberus deliberately injures Gwen badly enough that she has to go to Doyle to be healed. After classes, Catlin gives Gwen a gift - a dagger that she named Needle. They talk a bit and discover that they both have memories of the same incident back in Five Fold Court days. 2007-10-31 Alyss makes costumes for a lot of people, including Gwen who decides to come as Peter Pan. Colin, coincidentally, came as Captain Hook. 2007-11-01 On the way to lunch, Gwen notices Porcelain being harassed by Unstoppable. Fixx takes him down with some baby oil, pepper spray and duck tape - all enhanced. Security arrives, laughing at Unstoppable’s fix. At lunch, she hits Centurion with an itching spell. Then she goes to the interview Grace Winslow has set up with Dana. 2007-11-04 Gwen goes for a run with the Parkour Hooligans, then she has some practice with Needle. She has her lesson with Mrs. Laurent and then finds Downpour in the showers, attempting to commit suicide. 2007-11-05 That afternoon, Gwen gets a message in English class to report to Administration. It turns out to be a request to mediate another interview between a student and an MCO agent. Colin discovers that Gwen was really Adam, and accuses her of deliberately lying. She falls apart and runs into The Grove, which accepts her. Then she discovers a number of real pixies, or rather they show themselves to her. Finally, Fey comes to rescue her, although she doesn’t really need rescuing. Part 4 Part 4 was published on 2017-10-09 and goes from 2007-11-06 to 2007-11-14. 2007-11-06 Just after breakfast, Dana tells Colin off for making assumptions about what Gwen was doing for him. Then Absinthe sits in on the MCO interview of Grit, making sure it stays on track and professional. Then Centurion, Switchblade and Slingshot trap Gwen and beat her half to death. 2007-11-09 Gwen has a dream where Aunghadhail sentences her to exile for her interference with the Artisan. She learns her ancestor’s name in the process: Vauldrene, She discovers she’s in the hospital and almost suffered a burnout; she’s still healing even with the healing spells that were used. She’s visited by several friends and then by Fey, Wyatt and The Kodiak, Wyatt’s spirit. They figure out a possible explanation for why Gwen has her remote ancestor’s memories. 2007-11-11 Gwen reconciles with Colin. 2007-11-12 Gwen is released from the hospital. She takes her afternoon classes and then gets some practice in with Needle. Tony comes in and does some tutoring. Iron Rose charges in and is deflected by Phase. Then Gwen and Phase have a short talk. 2007-11-14 Several students attempt to ambush Gwen on the way to dinner, but she uses her illusions to give them the slip. Then she peels Peeper off of Vulpine. Gwen tells her friends about her day in Powers Testing. Then after dinner, Centurion and his friends try to ambush them again, but this time Security intervenes. Chief Delarose lays down the law and sets up an arena match. Part 5 Part 5 was published on 2017-11-21 and goes from 2007-11-17 to 2007-11-25. 2007-11-17 Gwen has her regular weekly meeting with Mrs. Laurent. Her weatherproofing spell works perfectly. Then she meets Ripple on the way back to Poe, and gets a jar of devisor essence of strawberry from Bunsen. Phase gives Dana dossiers on Centurion and each of his friends. Then Gwen, Dana, Colin and Porcelain have their strategy meeting. 2007-11-18 The big day of the arena match between Absinthe and friends, and Centurion and friends. Centurion tries to kill Gwen after the match is over. He gets a month detention - in the sewers. 2007-11-19 Gwen and her friends discuss the match over breakfast. The idea of creating a training team and calling it Team Absinthe comes up, especially since a lot of other students seem to be calling them that. The conversation continues at lunch. Then Twist comes in to talk to Sphere while she’s delivering a new student that the Liberty League is sponsoring. 2007-11-25 Gwen has a dream about Vauldrene as a child being taught to use a spear by her father. Then during spear practice, the pixie she calls Blue begins to give her lessons. Agent Wylann gives a seminar on mutant rights and responsibilities, and then tells Gwen about a potential new program for reporting bad actions by MCO agents to Internal Affairs. She will probably be in the middle of it since she’s full time on campus. Characters In order of appearance, except that everyone in a family, team or other organization is listed when the first member appears in the story. Part 1 *Wylann family **Absinthe - Gwen Wylann **Miles Wylann - Agent Wylann, MCO and Absinthe’s father. *Flytrap Colin *Grace Winslow Agent Winslow, MCO *Agent Owens MCO (mentioned) *Zenith Poe cottage fixer and Parkour Hooligans lead *Tektonix Seen once *Bella Horton Mrs. Horton, Poe cottage house mother *Sphere Dana *Ribbon Alyss *Generator Jade - Team Kimba, Wondercute *Jinx Amanda *Chaka Toni Chandler - Team Kimba *Fey Nicky Riley - Team Kimba *Aunghadhail (absent, but a looming presence) *Cinderella Cindy *Peacock Lina *Fixx *Jericho *Iron Rose Rose * Seattle Supers (Only mentioned in connection to Witchling.) ** Witchling (Mentioned as the one who recommended the Woodwife as Absinthe's magic teacher.) *Earth Mother Mrs. Chulkris. Magic Department instructor and Absinthe’s faculty advisor. *Woodwife Mrs. Victoria Laurent. Absinthe’s tutor, only present by wood * Woodsman (Mrs. Laurent's deceased husband, Presumably named Walter Laurent.) *Centurion nemesis *Beltane Poe cottage prankster *Porcelain * Mrs. Chulkris * Darqueheart * Wendigo * Orc * Fairy Girl * Ripple Part 2 *Parkour Hooligans school Parkour club. Does runs on weekends *Eldritch Catilin Bardue, Parkour Hooligan, an Artificer *Peeper School sexist pest *Greasy Sexist pest’s sidekick *Switchblade one of Centurion’s buddies *Slingshot Centurion’s girlfriend *Ripple One of the Dylans (campus stoners) *Alfred Bellows Dr. Bellows. School shrink *Artificer Mystic construct in Absinthe’s dreams. *A number of MCO people in the Berlin MCO office *Several H1 fanatics * Blackbox (Mentioned.) * Breakdown * Phase * Generator * Downpour Part 3 *Unstoppable *Elizabeth Carson Headmistress, Lady Astarte *Downpour *Several real pixies that live in the Grove. Part 4 *Grit student *Vauldrene Name of the Sidhe in Absinthe’s dreams. *Vulpine student *Kodiak Wyatt Cody, head of Alphas. *Wyatt’s spirit, remembers 5-fold court (May be named Baloo *Franklin Delarose Chief Delarose, head of campus security *Phase Alya Goodkind, Team Kimba *Bunsen biodevisor, Dylans (mentioned) Part 5 *Miles Wylann Agent Wylann, MCO and Absinthe’s father. Category:Stories Category:Morpheus Category:Gen1